Worried For Everyone
by Dactylogram9092
Summary: How could one corrupted gem creature hurt us so bad? It's almost as if it wanted to. One of my teammates has her gem cracked and the other has literally fallen apart. This mindless thoughtless beast tried to hit us where we were weakest... and it succeeded. (Summary told from Amethyst's perspective). Rated T just to be safe. Hope you enjoy the story
1. Chapter 1

It was about six in the morning on a beautiful summer day when Steven woke to the gems arguing. He didn't know what they were arguing about but he found out when he eavesdropped. They were trying to decide on whether or not they should bring Steven on their most recent mission. Pearl, as always, thought it would be too dangerous and that he wasn't ready for a mission of this magnitude. 

Amethyst argued, "We've trained him he'll be fine. And we'll never know if he's ready or not if we don't take him." 

"I'd rather not risk his safety on the chance that you might be wrong," retorted Pearl,"Which is likely and quite often." She muttered under her breath. 

The arguing continued for about five minutes while Garnet viewed possible futures to see if Steven was likely to get hurt. Steven always liked to go on missions so he quickly got dressed while Pearl and Amethyst argued. 

"We're taking him," Garnet said interrupting both Pearl and Amethyst. 

Amethyst yelled,"Yay!" while Pearl worriedly asked Garnet, "What?! Why?!" 

"Well it's not likely he'll get hurt and he's already dressed," Garnet replied calmly. 

Steven heard Garnet say this and ran down the stairs complaining, "What how'd you know? I was gonna surprise you!" 

"It's not easy to do that." Amethyst said, "Dude, I've been trying for years." 

Steven giggled, "Yeah, but I really thought I had her this time." 

Steven and Amethyst heard Pearl call to them, "Come on you two we're leaving." 

They ran to the warp pad and hopped on. As they traveled through the warp Steven thought. He got a little sad when he became aware of the fact that he would miss the morning showing of Crying Breakfast Friends. As he got more and more lost in his thoughts he realized he didn't even know what the mission they were going on was for. 

"Hey guys, what's this mission for anyways?" 

Pearl replied quickly, "Well Steven, Garnet brought to our attention a corrupted gem that has been running free on an island a few thousand miles from Beach City. We simply need to defeat this gem and bubble it." 

"I've gone on lots of missions like that why didn't you want me coming on this one?" Steven questioned. 

"Well… uh…" Pearl turned to Garnet and whispered, "Garnet a little help!" 

Garnet complied and said, "Steven this corrupted gem we are about to face has powers and abilities we have never seen or faced before. This monster will be more dangerous than any of other monsters you've encountered on missions." 

He processed this and thought of a good way to reply. He was excited to face something new but was also a little scared. He didn't want to show his fear since they might take him home if they thought he was scared. 

"Oh, well… we can handle it right. We're the Crystal Gems!" he said with a huge grin on his face. 

Pearl smiled. She admired his enthusiasm no matter what the situation but in all honesty she was a little worried herself. Not only for Steven but for the rest of the Crystal Gems for all they knew this corrupted gem could be the most powerful enemy they've faced since Malachite. 

As the light from the warp faded they all knew they were almost there. When they arrived Steven was struck with an awful, almost sickening, humid heat. He lived on a beach, so yes he was used to humid heat but this, this was different and as he opened his eyes he realized why. 

There was a river of lava flowing about twenty feet from the warp pad, but there were lush green trees, grasses, and bushes everywhere how were they not catching on fire? 

Pearl noticed Steven look of confusion and said, "The lava is here because this is a volcanic island." She pointed toward a volcano off in the distance barely visible through the thick trees. 

"Oh, but how are the trees and stuff not on fire?" Steven asked. 

"The trees aren't organic they are holograms with mass created by the corrupted gem that has made this island its home." Pearl gladly told Steven. 

"Yeah, these trees are like our bodies" Amethyst said walking over to one and punching it. 

"You guys can't create holograms other than your bodies, can you?" 

"No, we can't. This corrupted gem is more powerful than we thought." Garnet said showing no outward emotion even though this worried her. These circumstances were leading to a future she didn't like. "We better get going if we want to make it back by nightfall." 

They started walking through the brush. Steven staying close to Garnet since there was lava all around them. He saw lots of plants he'd never seen or heard of before. This didn't really surprise him since he never really left Beach City and when he did he never paid particular attention to the plant life. Steven began to feel sick. This unbearable heat wasn't fazing the other gems but Steven's organic body wasn't doing very well and the others started to notice. 

"Are you feeling okay little man?" Amethyst asked Steven. 

"Yes, you do look a bit sick." agreed Pearl. 

"No guys it's okay I'm just a little hot," Steven said woozily. 

"We can try to find some water if you need it," added Garnet. 

"Over here! I found a pond," Amethyst exclaimed. 

"Lets get you over there," Garnet said picking up Steven since it seemed like he was having trouble walking. 

They took him to the water and surprisingly but delightfully the water was cool. Steven sat next to the water washing it over his face and laughing at his messed up reflection. The gems stood about ten feet behind him with their weapons drawn in case the corrupted gem decided to attack. As Steven sat at the edge of the pond a ripple formed and splashed him. He was curious as to where it came from so he followed its path with his gaze and found that it originated from somewhere in the center of the pond. He thought as to what would be in center of the pond when the water parted and a massive beast slowly arose from it. 

"Guys?" 

"Yes, Steven?" Pearl replied without turning her head. 

"Guys!" 

"What dude?" Amethyst asked still not turning around. 

"GUYS!" 

Garnet turned to see a twenty foot tall corrupted gem creature that resembled a manticore preparing to sting Steven with its scorpion like tail. Garnet was arguably the fastest of the gems and she knew it. She ran a jumped in between Steven and the corrupted gem. Garnet attempted the put her gauntlet between her and the stinger but the stinger got to her first. It struck her square in the chest and she flew back over Steven. 

By the time Garnet was hit Pearl and Amethyst were there to help but the creature was about to sting them as well. Steven formed his shield that was quickly destroyed when it was stung and Steven was thrown backwards hitting his head on a rock. Before he passed out he saw the holographic trees and bushes flickering and Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl fighting the monster. Then…blackness.


	2. Chapter 2

Steven woke to arguing just like he had this morning. Wait was it this morning? How long had he been asleep? He didn't know but as he listened to the argument he realized he'd been asleep for a while.

"What if he never wakes up!" Pearl said from the couch.

Pearl had been freaking out for days now since Steven hit his head while on that mission. Not to mention how weird Garnet has been acting since she got stung. If you watched closely you could see her form flicker and she seemed to have to concentrate to keep herself together. Garnet would usually be the one to break up an argument between me and Pearl but she was in her room doing whatever Garnet does.

"He'll wake up. He's alive and he's got a pulse," Amethyst said.

"A person in a coma still has a pulse!" Pearl yelled.

"Coma?"

"A coma is a… never mind my explanation will be wasted on you." Pearl said in utter annoyance.

Steven never liked when the gems argued so he tried to sit up and go tell them he was okay but right when he sat up he felt a dreadful, sharp, throbbing pain in his head. He groaned and lay down again.

Pearl and Amethyst both heard Steven and ran over to him.

"Are you okay?" Pearl asked, "What hurts? Are you thirsty? Are you hungry? Do you need water?"

Amethyst pushed Pearl out of the way,"Geez Pearl don't suffocate him. How ya feelin' little man?"

 **/\/\/\/\/\** Garnet's perspective **/\/\/\/\/\**

Garnet was sitting up against the wall of her room with a concerned look on her face.

"Why are we having trouble staying together?" Ruby asked "We're always stable. Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine." Sapphire replied,"The reason we are so unstable is beyond me. Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, just a little worried for Steven is all"

"But we know he wakes up. In every possible future he does."

"Yeah, I know but I can't help it," said Ruby "It's just who I am."

"I do hope he feels okay when he awakes," Sapphire added,"Should we go check on him?"

"Ah, see you're worried too." Ruby said goofily.

"I...I suppose I am."

"Yeah! I caught you red... Well, more like blue handed."

Garnet smiled and got up heading out of her room to check on Steven.

When Garnet walked out of her room she found Steven sitting on one of the wooden stools at the counter eating waffles. She realized it was morning and Steven, as always, was eating waffles.

When Steven saw Garnet he jumped out of his seat and hugged her legs since he wasn't tall enough to hug higher.

"Where have you been?" Steven asked

"Oh, I was just checking up on the corrupted gem creature," Garnet replied not wanting him to worry about her being unstable. She also wanted to find out _why_ she was unstable before telling the others.

"You guys defeated it!" Steven said with stars in his eyes,"I passed out before I saw you guys fight it and I forgot to ask."

"Yes, after we found out its abilities and fighting tactics it was quite simple really," Pearl said.

"Yeah! We punched it in the face." Amethyst said boxing the air in front of her.

"Cool!" Steven said when he remembered Garnet had been stung by the beast. "Oh, are you okay I remember you got stung?"

"Yes, nothing too bad," Garnet said when she realized she started to become unstable only after she'd been stung. Did this gem creature find a toxin or poison that undoes fusion?!

Garnet's thoughts were interrupted with Steven's relieved reply,"Okay, I'm glad you're not hurt."

"Do you want some breakfast? I've got waffles." Steven said hopefully.

"No thanks, I'll pass. But thanks for the offer," Garnet said in reply.

Just then Garnet's form flickered and grew very bright the only two distinct shapes in her body were Ruby and Sapphire's gems. She defused and Ruby and Sapphire fell to the ground in opposite directions. Ruby landed with a hard thud and Sapphire landed more gently using her ability to fly to float to the ground.

Ruby turned quickly a look of worry on her face,"Sapphire! Are you okay? Why did we defuse?"

"I'm fine. If it is a poison, it just took full effect. I don't think we'll be able to fuse again for a while," Sapphire said with a twinge of sadness in her voice.

Steven watched as Ruby's face fell into a sad frown. Ruby and Sapphire stood and looked at all of the surprised faces of their friends.

Amethyst and Steven were both at a loss for words when Pearl said,"What happened?"

"We defused isn't it obvious!" Ruby said sharply as she pouted and kicked some dust on the ground.

Pearl looked hurt and Ruby quickly said,"Sorry that was rash. I'm a little on edge. You'll have to ask Sapphire."

Pearl looked to Sapphire and she said,"We aren't too sure what caused us to defuse but we think it had something to do with getting stung by the corrupted gem. Its tail might've held a poison or toxin that undoes fusion."

"Yeah we've, I mean, Garnet had been unstable ever since we got stung," Ruby added.

"I noticed but didn't know what to think of it. I mean she's Garnet what could take her down!"Amethyst said hoping to lighten the mood.

Sapphire smiled and Ruby chuckled quietly.

"Are you guys gonna be okay? I mean you're hardly ever apart," Steven said.

"Yeah, we'll be fine," Ruby responded.

"Okay good, I wouldn't want you guys hurt."

Immediately after Steven finished his sentence he clutched his head in pain and fell to the ground. His last thought was "well crap this sucked the first time too." Steven saw the gems rush to his side. Then again, there was blackness.

 **Author's Note:** **I apologize for a very similar chapter ending. I've got some cute things coming up with Ruby, Sapphire, and Steven and I wanted it to all happened in the same chapter so I ended chapter two here. Thanks for reading, hope you like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note : I'm trying something new and I wanted to tell you guys before you start reading. Every once in a while after a character speaks I'll write some of their thoughts so you can understand why they say what they say next. I mainly did this with Steven. If this confuses you just tell me in the reviews and I'll stop. If you like this just tell me in the reviews and I'll continue. Thanks for reading my story all of you are amazing. I'll stop now so you can read. On with the story!**

* * *

Steven woke in his bed. Again! I passed out again! I wonder what's wrong with me. Why am I fainting? Steven diverted his attention to the gems downstairs. Pearl and Amethyst were sitting on the left side of the couch while Garne- oh... Ruby and Sapphire- were on the right. I gotta tell them I'm alright, _if_ I'm alright. He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and tried standing. When he put his weight on his legs he was struck with a wave of dizziness and fell back onto his bed. He tried standing again and succeeded but was very wobbly. He managed to start slowly walking down the stairs but before he got to the bottom of the stairs he was met by Pearl.

"I heard you walking down the stairs. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine just a little dizzy," Steven told Pearl.

"Yes, as expected, his pupils look dilated as well," Sapphire said from the couch.

"What do you mean as expected? Did you guys find out what's wrong with me?" I hope they did I really want to stop fainting, Steven thought.

"Well," Pearl sounded a little nervous,"We think you have a brain injury."

"A BRAIN INJURY!" Steven exclaimed,"That sounds bad."

"For a normal human it would be very bad but you're half gem." Sapphire said,"Not to mention your gem's natural healing qualities. For you it's like getting a cut, a rather deep cut, but a cut none the less. You'll feel pain which would be the initial passing out. It will scab over, which would be when you fainted just now. Then you'll heal. But between now and when you heal we'll need someone watching you at all times."

"Okay that sounds fair." Steven said.

"It's getting late one of us should stay with Steven while he sleeps." Pearl said.

Before any of the other gems could volunteer themselves Sapphire volunteered herself and Ruby.

"Cool! I can't wait to spend time will you guys." Steven told Ruby and Sapphire.

"Okay, well you guys don't have too much fun without me. I'm off to my room, g'night!" Amethyst said as she walked to her room.

"If you need me you know where to find me, Steven," Pearl said as she kissed him on the cheek and left heading towards the temple door.

"Goodnight Pearl!" Steven yelled then he turned to Ruby and Sapphire. "What are we gonna do now? Watch a movie? Play a board game? Play video games?"

"Well for starters you're going to bed," Sapphire said.

"Awwwwww, I'm not even tired."Steven said in disappointment.

"She's right you need rest to heal," Ruby added.

"Alright." Steven said with a disappointed look on his face. I wonder what they're going to do while I sleep. I bet they're gonna do whatever Garnet did. Oh... Garnet. Will I ever see her again? I should ask.

"When will you guys be able to fuse again?" Steven asked. Oops, I bet that's a sensitive subject for them right now.

"I… don't know," Sapphire replied.

"I hope it's soon. Don't get me wrong, I like seeing you guys but I also want you to be happy and you're happiest when you're fused."

Ruby and Sapphire smile at Steven's comment.

"We better be getting you to bed now," Ruby said as she picked up Steven, carrying him up the stairs, and plopping him on his bed.

"I gotta get my pajamas on so turn around."

Ruby obediently turned and within two minutes Steven said,"Okay you can turn back around."

When Ruby turned she saw him standing proudly on his bed, fists on his hips, one foot raised on a pile of clothes, and looking dramatically off into the distance (superhero style).

"What are you doing ya goofball?" Ruby said as she pushed him over and tickled him.

Steven quickly went into full blown laughter as he yelled,"Enough! Enough! I surrender."

Ruby stopped and turned her head as Sapphire floated to the top of the stairs.

Ruby smiled as she saw her opportunity,"What? You want some of this?"

She jumped at Sapphire attempting to tickle her but Sapphire saw it coming and countered Ruby's attack. Ruby ended up on the floor in front of Sapphire. Sapphire reached down and began to tickle Ruby.

"WOO-HOO! Go Sapphire!" Steven chanted as he stood up and jumped on his bed.

After Ruby surrendered and Steven had enough they tucked him in his bed and headed down to the couch. Ruby sat in the middle of the couch and Sapphire sat next to her. Ruby put her arm around Sapphire and she leaned in laying her head on Ruby's chest. They sat there quietly until Ruby heard Sapphire's breathing turn into small snores. Ruby smiled and realized how tired she was. Steven had fallen asleep a while ago and Ruby decide that if she fell asleep it would do no harm so she closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep.

Ruby's eyes snapped open and she immediately knew something was wrong. Her breathing was short and quick. You could tell she was panicking just by looking at her. There was something terribly wrong. She felt split apart… Sapphire! The room she was in was empty no furniture no door and the walls were completely smooth and red. Not a soothing red a **blood** red. As she looked around she saw a small blue gem off in the distance. It could be Sapphire! She ran towards the gem with all the speed she could muster until she hit a wall. An invisible wall? It couldn't be glass, glass would've broken if she ran into it with that speed. But it was glass, extremely thick glass Ruby guessed. She looked ahead and she was only about ten feet away from the blue gem she had seen. It was Sapphire!

"Sapphire!" Ruby yelled but she couldn't hear her.

A door on Sapphire's side of the glass slid opened and a tall gem walked in. Ruby was immediately afraid for Sapphire. The tall gem was orange and had dark orange stripes on her arms and face. Her gem was placed squarely in the middle of her face where her nose should be. Wait, Ruby had seen this gem before. It was Jasper! Ruby formed her gauntlets and began pounding on the glass. With the sneer that was on Jasper's face Ruby knew she meant harm to Sapphire. Jasper picked up Sapphire by the collar of her dress and punched her in the stomach. Almost immediately Sapphire retreated to her gem. Jasper was now holding Sapphire's gem in her hand. Ruby started pounding the glass harder. She felt tears welling in her eyes.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER YOU FILTHY...!"

Before Ruby could even finish her sentence Jasper closed her hand on Sapphire's gem. Ruby heard a sickening crack. Jasper opened her hand and powder fell to the ground.

* * *

Ruby bolt up from the couch gauntlets summoned, her eyes wild and filled with tears. Her breathing came in short gasps and she was extremely shaky, "SAPPHIRE!"

Ruby felt arms around her and a sweet voice she could never forget say,"It's okay I'm here. What happened?"

Ruby melted into Sapphire's arms crying. They fell back onto the couch and Ruby wrapped her arms around Sapphire not letting go. "You're alive. Oh my god. You're alive. You were- *sniffle*-and Jasper was- *cough*-and I couldn't do anything to protect you. Don't leave me. Promise you'll never leave me."

"It's okay Ruby. I'd never leave you." Sapphire said hugging Ruby tightly,"It was only a dream."


	4. Chapter 4

**/\/\/\/\/\** The Next Morning **/\/\/\/\/\**

Steven sat at the counter next to Ruby and Sapphire. It was just him, Ruby, and Sapphire for now. Sapphire told Pearl and Amethyst about a corrupted gem creature so they went off to bubble it. Neither Sapphire nor Ruby wanted to leave the other alone so they both stayed with Steven. He was excited to get to spend time with them but he didn't know what they liked to do or if they even wanted to do anything. Maybe they could go get some bits from Beach Citywalk Fries. Do they even like to eat? Garnet ate sometimes but they weren't Garnet. You could think of it that way but in all reality fusions are more than just the gems that make them. Garnet formed habits that neither of her two halves had. Ruby and Sapphire's individual personalities could be heard when Garnet was in distress but when she was stable it wasn't Ruby or Sapphire, it was Garnet. Oh no, I've been lost in thought. Have they even talked?

Steven looked over to Ruby and Sapphire. They were holding hands and looking at each other but not talking. I guess when you know the each other so well and love each other so much you don't need words. I'll just ask if they want to do something.

"What do you guys want to do?" Steven asked.

"We'll do whatever you want to do, Steven," Sapphire told him.

"What were you thinking?" Ruby asked.

"Well I haven't had fry bits in a while. Or ever since I passed out the first time." When was that? A week ago? Dang, I've really lost track of time since I fainted.

"I could go for some fry bits," Ruby said with a smile,"What about you Sapphire?"

"I'd rather not eat at the moment but I'll go with you," Sapphire said calmly in reply.

They left walking out of the house, down the steps, and across the beach. It was late morning on a beautiful day. Very few clouds were drifting across the sky. As they walked on the beach Steven's sandals gently kicked up sand while Ruby had a similar effect. Sapphire, on the other hand, stepped lightly to where it almost looked like she was floating. They continued walking. Steven was in the lead while Ruby and Sapphire followed behind holding hands. No one spoke. They all enjoyed the blissful morning until they arrived at Beach Citywalk Fries.

Steven ran up and asked Peedee,"Can I have some of the bits?"

"Can you please just order off of the real menu?" Peedee said a little annoyed.

Peedee heard Ruby from a little ways behind Steven,"There's no point in arguing with him."

Then Sapphire,"He's very persistent."

Peedee let out a long sigh and headed back to the fryer to make Steven's bits.

"Thanks for the assist guys," Steven said turning to face Ruby and Sapphire.

"No problem. As long as those bits get where they need to be." Ruby said smiling.

Sapphire turned to Ruby quizzically,"And where is that exactly?"

Ruby turned to Steven and yelled,"In Steven's belly!"

Ruby poked Steven in the stomach. He let out a little squeal then started laughing.

"Good one Ruby," Steven said.

"Here are your bits," Peedee said from the counter behind Steven.

Steven turned and grabbed the little paper french fry tray filled with bits.

"Thanks."

"Your welcome." Peedee replied.

Before Steven ate any he outstretched his arm and offered some to Ruby. She reached out and grabbed a couple of the fried potato bits and ate them. The more she chewed the bigger the grin on her face grew.

"Mmmm, I forgot how good these are," Ruby said with a mouthful of bits.

"Right! Amethyst likes them too, but Pearl won't try them," Steven said to Ruby.

"I can understand why," Sapphire said.

"Oh, come on Sapphy," Ruby said bumping their shoulders playfully,"Just try one."

"I'd really rather not."

"Okay, suit yourself," Steven said. If we can talk them up she might want to try them.

Okay, I see what Steven's doing. "Your loss," Ruby added.

"Are they really that good?" Sapphire asked.

"Yes!" Steven and Ruby said in unison.

"I guess it can't hurt anything," Sapphire said as she reached over to the paper french fry tray and grabbed one fry bit. Steven watched intently as Sapphire rose the bit to her mouth and ate it.

"So, do you like it?" Steven asked expectantly.

"Well, it's not the worst thing I've had but I don't think I could eat very many of those at a time," Sapphire said.

"Well my opinion is the complete opposite," Ruby said smiling at Steven.

"That seems to happen a lot between you to," Steven said almost in a whisper.

"What?" Ruby said a little bit confused.

"Complete opposite," Steven said looking down.

Ruby and Sapphire had no reply. They stayed silent and looked at each other. They always knew they were polar opposites that's one of the reasons Homeworld hated their relationship. Was Steven implying something?

Sapphire knew what Ruby was thinking. She always got defensive and thought anyone who pointed out their differences didn't approve of their relationship. Steven hadn't done anything wrong they were just surprised. They looked at each other in silence while Steven stared down at the ground awkwardly.

"What are you implying?" Ruby said.

"N-nothing, I just think it's cool that you guys work perfectly together." Does Ruby think I meant something bad by what I said?

"That's correct. We only work so well together because of our differences." Sapphire added to Steven's comment.

Ruby realized that Steven didn't disapprove of their relationship he admired it. Ruby's emotional state completely changed from suspicious and angry to happy and loving.

"Well as they say, opposites attract," Ruby said as she picked up Sapphire one arm under Sapphire's knees and the other behind her neck.

Sapphire laughed and said,"That saying most definitely holds true."

They walked back home talking and laughing the whole way. When they arrived at the house everything was a mess the table was broken, the counter was cracked in half, Steven's bed was in the living room , the warp pad was destroyed, but the worst sight was sitting on the couch. Amethyst was there, tears running down her face and her hands gently closed around _something_.

* * *

 **Authors Note: Okay, that's the end of chapter four hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review good or bad as long as I know what you think. Notice the italicized _something._ I've got a surprise coming in the next chapter that I hope you all like. I really appreciate all of the follows and favorites. Stay fabulous. Until the next chapter, bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** **T** **his chapter starts at a confusing and inconvenient spot so i** **f you don't entirely remember how the last chapter ended I highly suggest going back and reading the last one or two paragraphs. That's only if you need a refresher if you don't then by all means READ ON!**

* * *

Steven ran to Amethyst,"What's wrong! Are you okay? Where's Pearl?"

Amethyst slowly opened her hands and lying squarely in the middle of her palms was a white gem. Pearl's gem, but there was a deep crack down the center that almost went from end to end and almost all the way through. This was BAD.

"Oh. My. God." Ruby said dropping what was left of the bits on the floor.

Sapphire gasped, covered her mouth, and buried her face in Ruby's shoulder. Ruby hugged Sapphire tight and held her close. Sapphire was trying hard to bite back tears. Seeing a cracked gem like this was bringing back memories of the war. Which she didn't want to remember.

Steven was in shock he didn't know what to think. He was panicking. What were they gonna do!

"Wh-What happened?" Steven asked still staring at Pearl's gem.

"The corrupted gem creature that we fought on the island, the one that made Garnet defuse, it got out and attacked us. We defeated it. Its gem is over there." Amethyst said pointing over near the warp but never taking her eyes off of Pearl's gem.

Steven walked over to the corrupted gem that laid on the ground near the warp pad. He bent down, bubbled it, and sent it away to the burning room.

"We have to get her to Rose's fountain." Sapphire said still hugging Ruby but looking back at Steven and Amethyst.

"The warp's broken." Amethyst said quietly. Her voice raspy from crying. She still didn't look away from Pearl's gem as she spoke.

"There's nothing that can fix a warp, is there?" Ruby said, the sound of worry in her voice was evident.

"The flask robonoids." Steven said, his voice monotone, which wasn't like him.

"Genius!" Ruby said to Steven but he didn't smile he just stared at the ground.

"Pearl took a few to her room but Garnet bubbled the rest and put them in the burning room." Sapphire said, now standing next to Ruby but holding her hand. Their gems touching.

"You guys are the only ones who can open that door." Amethyst said.

"Right. Come on Sapphire." Ruby said as her and Sapphire walked past the broken warp pad to the temple door.

Ruby put her left hand out and Sapphire put her right hand out. Both of their gems started glowing and the temple door split open revealing the burning room. They both walked in and, as the doors closed behind them, began searching for the flask robonoids.

Steven walked up to Amethyst and sat on the couch next to her. They sat silently for about three minutes until Steven leaned over and hugged Amethyst in an attempt to comfort her. Sadly this was a failed attempt as Amethyst just sat quietly not even acknowledging Steven.

"It was my fault you know." Amethyst said almost talking to herself.

"What do you mean?" Steven asked.

"I could've stopped this. I could've saved her."

"You say that like she's dead."

"Steven, look at her gem. She's as good as dead."

Just then Ruby and Sapphire walked out of the burning room holding three bubbled flask robonoids.

"That went quicker than I thought it would." Ruby said.

"We can get these to fix this warp pad but we have to work fast." Sapphire said unbubbling the flask robonoid she was holding.

They all sat on the floor in front of the warp pad helping Sapphire program the flask robonoids since she was the only one who knew she was doing. Amethyst wasn't much help, she just sat nearby holding Pearl's gem. It took about thirty minutes to program each flask robonoid so they were done in close to an hour and a half. Sapphire turned on the first one and they all watched nervously as it slowly hobbled to the warp pad and opened its hatch. It began to spray a turquoise liquid on the warp pad.

"Quick, activate the others." Sapphire said to Steven and Ruby.

They obeyed and activated the others. The robonoids hobbled over to the warp pad and, like the first one, began spraying the warp pad with the turquoise liquid. They sprayed for about five minutes then backed away from the warp pad. The warp pad looked pristine. There were no dents or scratches. It was perfect.

Amethyst was the first on the warp pad followed by Steven, Ruby, and Sapphire. They activated the warp and headed to Rose's fountain. When they arrived the sky was beautiful, almost pink in color. Lovely pink flowers floated in the air and drifted past their faces. There were no brambles to be seen, only the delicate flowers that danced through the sky.

"It's… beautiful." Steven said looking at the fountain in awe.

"No time for scenery." Amethyst said as she ran through the thin curtain of pink flowers surrounding the warp pad.

The others ran to catch up with her. Steven and Ruby had a little trouble keeping up but Sapphire seemed to be in a moderate jog. Amethyst leapt over the small wall surrounding the fountain and splashed in the water. She opened her hands and let the water wash over Pearl's gem. Steven, who stood at the edge of the fountain, looked on hopefully. When nothing happened to the gem lying in Amethyst's palms she looked down and began to cry.

* * *

Amethyst's thoughts

How could one corrupted gem creature hurt us so bad? It's almost as if it wanted to. Pearl has her gem cracked and Garnet has literally fallen apart. This mindless thoughtless beast tried to hit us where we were weakest... and it succeeded. We may never see Garnet again. Oh Pearl, how could I let this happen? You're dead and Ruby and Sapphire lost fusion all because of the damn corrupted gem. I'll crush its gem next time I get the chance.

* * *

"No! That can't be. She can't be gone!" Ruby shouted trying to run into the fountain but Sapphire grabbed her into a warm embrace. Sapphire had seen this in her future vision. It was definitely a possibility that Pearl could die, Sapphire just couldn't believe it were true. The two halves of Garnet hugged as they consoled each other.

Steven was in shock his breathing was short and raspy, he felt dizzy, his forehead had beads of sweat, and he felt nauseous. Did he just watch Pearl die? Was he ever going to see her again? Questions like this were buzzing around in his head as tears began to fill his eyes.

Just then Pearl's gem glowed bright and floated into the air. A human-like form appeared out of the sea of light. The Crystal Gems watched as her previous forms flashed before their eyes. Yet the light settled on the same form she'd had before. Her physical appearance hadn't changed, but had she? Pearl's body solidified and floated to the ground.

Amethyst ran as fast as her little legs would take and hugged Pearl.

"You're not dead! You're not dead!" Amethyst chanted.

"How long was I gone? What do you mean I'm not dead?" Pearl asked with a confused look on her face.

Steven, Ruby, and Sapphire ran into the fountain to join the happy reunion. Steven eyes were filled with tears. Not tears from grief or sadness, but from joy.

"I thought you were gone! Don't EVER do that again." Steven said to Pearl who was still getting hugged by Amethyst.

"I don't even know what I did!" Pearl yelled.

"We'll explain later once we get back to the house." Sapphire said as she placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder.

For now everything was happy within the Crystal Gems. Steven hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I would like to thank you for reading chapter five but please note I do have one or two chapters left so this isn't the end. This is probably the most research I've ever done for any story I've written before. In my opinion it's supper awesome when stories are scientifically accurate so I researched symptoms of head injuries, and causes and symptoms of panic attacks, etc. but I really think it's been worth it. Thanks a TON for all the favorites and follows you guys are the best. Stay fabulous. Until the next chapter, bye!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This is the last chapter of Worried for Everyone, but don't fret it does have a happy ending. So, without further ado, here is chapter six!**

* * *

Once they arrived back at the messy house Pearl vaguely remembered what happened. They sat down on the couch and looked at Amethyst to explain what happened.

"Ok, so here's what happened. Pearl and I got back from the mission Sapphire sent us on and you guys weren't home. Pearl went to go check on the corrupted gem that made you guys defuse." Amethyst said pointing at Ruby and Sapphire,"I heard a few big thuds and the temple door opened. Pearl ran out with her spear out yelling "the bubble couldn't hold it! It got out!" I got to my feet just as the monster ran out of Pearl's room. I couldn't explain the fight to you in detail but it was pretty crazy. Anyways, the corrupted gem caught Pearl by surprise and hit her on the back with its claw. It crawled up to her and pressed its stinger against her gem. A black liquid came from the tip of its tail and started dissolving Pearl's gem. I used my spin attack to knock it off of you and poof it." Amethyst said looking at Pearl. "If I had just been a _little_ faster with my spin attack it wouldn't have been able to crawl up to you and your gem wouldn't have gotten all jacked up. It was _my_ fault." Amethyst said looking down at the ground. Telling the story had brought a lump to her throat.

"It most certainly was not your fault!" Pearl said surprised at what Amethyst just told her,"You saved my life."

"After I almost got you killed." Amethyst said staring at her knuckles as she popped them avoiding eye contact.

Ruby let out a long sigh and said,"You can't blame this on yourself. Getting hurt is a risk we're all willing to take protecting the Earth and if one of us does get hurt it's nobody's fault but the gem who hurt them. In this case it was corrupted gem's fault and its fault only."

"Exactly." Sapphire said agreeing with Ruby.

"Dang, when did you get so wise Ruby?" Amethyst said cracking a smile.

"Well, I learned that lesson the hard way." Ruby replied. She glanced at Sapphire and Sapphire looked back. They both knew what memory Ruby was referencing. A few thousand years ago Sapphire had gotten her gem cracked and Ruby blamed herself.

"You're gonna be okay, right?" Pearl asked placing her hand on Amethyst's shoulder.

"Yeah, Ruby's right...but I just can't help it! You almost died! Your gem nearly cracked in half and I couldn't, or at least didn't, do anything. I just sat here on the couch holding your gem being stupid and useless like always. You're so smart and you know exactly what to do and when to do it. If you died I don't know what I would've done. Like with Rose, the only reason I made it through that was because of you guys. Its just... I-"

Amethyst was cut short when Pearl hugged her,"I didn't die. I'm right here, thanks to you. You're not stupid or useless you're amazing and compassionate and I don't want to hear you call yourself those ugly things ever again."

Steven, Sapphire, and Ruby joined in the hug. When the hug broke up Amethyst thanked them and said she felt better. The gems helped Steven put his bed back up in his room since it had been moved during Pearl and Amethyst's fight with the monster. Once they said goodnight Pearl and Amethyst headed to their rooms. Steven put on pajamas and, after watching a few episodes of Crying Breakfast Friends, climbed into his bed to go to sleep.

"Steven's asleep isn't he?" Sapphire asked Ruby. They were sitting on the couch below Steven's bedroom.

"Yeah I think he is. Why do you ask?" Ruby replied.

"Well, I've been meaning to tell you something and things have been so chaotic I never got the chance."

"Okay."

"It's bad news and I know you never take bad news well."

"It's okay Sapphire as long as we're together I'll be okay."

"That's the thing Ruby." Sapphire said as she gently placed both hands in her own lap.

"What do you mean?" Ruby said as she looked Sapphire in the eye,"Can we not be together? Cause I won't allow that."

"No. I mean we-" Sapphire was beginning to choke up as she spoke. Which was very unlike her.

"What's wrong?" Ruby was getting worried now. Sapphire was usually so cool, calm, and collected. She moved closer to Sapphire, one arm over Sapphire's shoulders the other lying on top of Sapphire's hands.

"W-we might not be able to," Sapphire to a deep breath to calm herself,"We might not be able to fuse again." Sapphire said quickly.

Ruby arms fell to her sides her eyes wide staring at what used to be the coffee table. She could talk. She couldn't move. Did Sapphire just say what Ruby thinks she said?

"Ruby? Are you alright? I thought you'd be punching things by now."

Ruby lifted her arms. Sapphire thought she was getting ready to destroy the already mutilated table in front of them. But instead Ruby raised her arms, set her elbows on her knees, put her face in her hands, and cried.

"What are we gonna do?" Ruby said through her hands.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we only had fusion. Fusion and our love. Fusion was the embodiment of our love. Now we're weak. I'm weak. It's like Homeworld all over again. I'm the weak, short gem that can't do anything right and you're the smart, fast, strategic, adaptable, useful, beautiful, capable, and compassionate gem. The perfect gem. How am I going to protect Steven? How am I going to protect Earth? If I can't even protect the person I love most." Ruby said getting more crestfallen as she spoke.

"What do you mean? I'm far from perfect. And protect the person you love most?"

"You."

"I'm fine."

"No, every time you've gotten hurt when we were apart could've been stopped… but I was too weak to stop it."

"Maybe I only got hurt because **I'm** weak."

"Are you kidding me?! You're… well… you're powerful and awesome."

"I could say the same about you. You don't need fusion to be a quintessential gem. I love you. I thought we fused because we loved each other." As Sapphire spoke tears formed in her eye.

The last sentence that Sapphire said broke Ruby's heart. Ruby loved her and whether they could fuse or not would never change that.

"No,no,no,no," Ruby said standing up and placing her hands on Sapphire's shoulders,"I don't fuse with you to become stronger. I fuse with you because you're beautiful, and smart, and all those things I said before. I want to be with you. I want to be together. I want to be a part of you. When we fuse there's a closeness that I've never felt before. I'm just sad that we may not have that anymore. I love you more than anything, and **nothing** with **ever** change that."

Sapphire smiled,"I love you, too."

Ruby cupped Sapphire's face in her hands and brought their faces together into a kiss. Neither knew how long the kiss lasted but, for them, it was a blissful eternity. When the kiss ended neither remembered separating their lips. No one was standing in front of Sapphire and no one was standing in front of Ruby. What happened? Sapphire looked down at her hands and there in the center of **both** palms were gems. The gem on her left hand had a square cut and the gem on her right hand had a triangular cut.

"We fused again! WOO-HOO! Yeah!" Garnet shouted jumping up and down.

"Wh-what's going on?" Steven said drowsily as he sat up in his bed.

"Oops." Garnet said in a whisper to herself.

"GARNET!" Steven said immediately wide awake. He jumped out of his bed and ran down the stairs to Garnet and hugged her."You guys fused again! I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Steven." Garnet said.

"Whoa, the sun is just rising. What time is it?" Steven asked the tall fusion in front of him.

"I don't know, I had an… occupying night."

Steven looked up into his bedroom at the Cookie Cat clock on his nightstand,"It's 5:00 a.m! Well, I guess there's no point in going back to bed. What some waffles?" Steven asked as he walked towards the kitchen.

Garnet giggled as she thought "Of course what other than waffles"

"Sure, I'll have some." She replied.

"Cool!"

Steven and Garnet talked as they ate their waffles. Steven told Garnet about a dream he had involving him and Connie. Their was a lot of blushing from a certain little boy as he explained the dream. When Pearl and Amethyst joined them Steven noticed that they came out of the same room. He decided that they had just talked about what happened and nothing more.

As Pearl and Amethyst walked up to the counter Steven shouted,"Garnet's back!"

"Garnet you fused again, how wonderful!" Pearl said with a smile on her face.

"Garnet! It's good to have ya back. Are you gonna eat those by any chance?" She added pointing at two waffles in front of Garnet.

"I already ate one. Go ahead." Garnet replied.

The gems sat down. Pearl and Garnet didn't eat while Steven and Amethyst inhaled their waffles. The rest of the morning went well. The gems talked and laughed and overall were enjoying themselves. They played a few board games and watched Crying Breakfast Friends with Steven, which the gems still didn't understand. They were getting along better than usual.

The Crystal Gem family had grown closer and Garnet noticed. She smiled as she thought "That was one hell of a bonding exercise."

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay so about the whole part where Pearl and Amethyst come out of the same room. I wanted to give my readers an option based off of their opinion. What I'm trying to say is if you don't ship Pearlmethyst then they were just talking and nothing more but if you do ship Pearlmethyst then they were doing more than just talking. I've met a lot of people who like Pearlmethyst and lots who don't so I thought I would leave it up to you all to decide which you like best. Anyways, like I said at the beginning, this is the last chapter and I really appreciate all the support I want to thank you all sooooo much for the favorites and follows. You guys are awesome. Stay fabulous. Until the next story, bye!**


End file.
